En los lados oscuros del alma
by Hagastian
Summary: Cosas tan sencillas como abrir un relicario que nadie más pudo, cambian la historia. Ginny, fue capaz de observar los cambios desde antes, pero el silencio, la condenó a ella y al resto. Tom Riddle/Harry Potter. Slash.


¡Hola c:!

Yo no sé que estaré comiendo para poder escribir a estas velocidades, pero me gusta esto de estar presente mucho más que antes xD.

Llevo haciendo esto de la semana pasada, la idea me llegó de un plumazo y la he avanzado hasta terminarla hoy, cuando se supone que debiera de estar haciendo un resumen de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Pero bueno, que eso se puede hacer en otro momento 8D.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes, todavía siguen siendo de Rowling, por desgracia.

**Advertencias:** Slash. Temas levementas oscuros.

**Palabras:** 2200, más o menos.

**Nota:** Esto está narrado desde el punto de vista de Ginny, también, hay referencias a todos los libros y una especie de AU desde el quinto.

¡Espero que les guste c:!

* * *

**En los lados oscuros del alma.**

A veces, Ginny piensa que fue la única capaz no sólo de ver, sino de observar las cosas en aquellas épocas más felices, cuando las risas, bromas y estudios eran lo único que importaba; cuando el miedo por Lord Voldemort era una de las tantas pesadillas nocturnas que se destruían con el despertar y pertenecían al reino de la fantasía y la irrealidad.  
_  
(Cuando el mundo tenía tonos brillantes, con un camino luminoso al futuro glorioso. A la felicidad).  
_  
No quiere decir que fuera una gran observadora, que analizó la vida de todas las personas apenas verlas; no, sino que piensa que ella fue la única que se dio el tiempo de ver lo esencial que escapó a los más sabios. O al menos vio todo antes que el resto: Fue capaz de ver a Harry Potter más allá del nombre, de las sonrisas, de la mirada brillante y hermosa que la tuvo tan enamorada… Fue capaz de darse cuenta de los rincones más oscuros de su alma sin siquiera conocer a fondo al muchacho, al que hace tiempo fue el mejor amigo de su hermano, parte de su familia.

Probablemente fue la única que lo vio consumirse sin que quizás él se diera cuenta.

Esto no fue siempre, naturalmente. Harry Potter era un sueño hecho realidad en su mente desde que era capaz de recordar. El príncipe en rojo y dorado que esperaba poder tocar algún día con sus propias manos. El cuento de hadas que trajo gloria y prosperidad al Mundo Mágico. ¿Cómo sería posible que ese muchacho repleto de bien se consumiera? ¿Cómo un joven que tiene todos los caminos hechos de luz para recorrer decidiera torcerse, aventurarse en los grises y adentrarse en las profundidades del negro, de lo oscuro y siniestro?

La respuesta llegó a trozos durante su estancia en Hogwarts, primero envuelta en un diario de páginas amarillas, en emociones, en su alma derramada y entregada en bandeja de plata a un joven que en sus sueños se aparecía apuesto, hermoso y con unos ojos negros que la dejaban vacía, temblorosa de deseos de servirle, de confesarle hasta el más mínimo secreto escondido en su corazón y su memoria. Fue él quien inició todo (aunque eso lo supo más tarde, mucho más tarde…) y quizás ella misma cuando decidió abandonar el diario y dar la oportunidad que otras manos inocentes lo tomaran.  
_  
(¿Cómo iba a saber que sería justo Harry quién correría aquel vil destino? ¡Ella estaba asustada y sólo quería librarse del diario!).  
_  
Hoy en día todo es un borrón intercalado con memorias inconexas, pero sabe que hubo un momento desde que abandonó el diario hasta que supo que Harry lo tenía en que todo inició. En ese lapsus de tiempo algo cambio, algo que Tom le dijo a Harry y que comenzó a destrozar la ilusión y la belleza que el joven tenía a sus ojos. Algo siniestro y oscuro y completamente temible comenzó a anudarse en sus hombros, en las sombras de sus mirada, en las sonrisas cada vez más distantes que veía cuando él tuvo que enfrentarse a un colegio completo que le despreciaba por dones que él nunca pidió poseer.

Vio como Harry se retrajo, como acalló algo que parecía carcomer su alma; pero no dijo nada. No pudo. Tom Riddle la tomó antes y la arrastró a la Cámara y al olvido y a la muerte que no sucedió por suerte, porque cuando pensó que Harry estaba fuera de su alcance, él, lleno de barro, de miedo, de inseguridad y de sangre la salvó. Y Ginny pensó que todo iba a estar bien, que sus pequeños temores infundados no tenían razón de ser.  
Aún así vio la pequeña chispa de duda, de algo extraño e incierto que la dejó con una sensación de horror en el estómago cuando despertó completamente del horror maravilloso que fue Tom Riddle.

No esperó que las cosas cambiaran, se torcieran en ángulos imposibles y retaran a una historia que siempre pareció tener un final feliz ya contado.  
_  
(Desde los cuentos que su madre le contaba al dormir siempre fue Harry, el bueno, el noble, el valiente, el Gryffindor que vencería a la oscuridad, a la maldad pura y viciosa reencarnada en el Innombrable._

Nunca hubo una versión diferente).  
  
De todas maneras siguió mirando a Harry, cultivando desde lejos un amor que le retorcía las entrañas y atontaba la cabeza. Miró como él pasó sus años de estudios, como conoció a un padrino, lo perdió y se vio envuelto en un Torneo para el que era demasiado joven para competir. Lo observó salir adelante, con una mirada que estaba lejos de ser la de un niño, que estaba impregnada de dolores que ella no imaginaba, de miedos que no quería saber y de horrores que abarcaban lo indecible.

La chispa de duda, de aquello extraño que vio cuando ella estaba en su primer año seguía latente en la mirada verde de Harry; cada vez que le veía sentía estremecerse algo en su interior, algo que sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo pero aún estaba demasiado lejos para ser alcanzado por sus dedos y comprendido.

Cuando Voldemort fue lo único de lo que se habló en su familia, cuando entre las paredes de todos los hogares de la Orden del Fénix se corría la voz que Harry estaba en peligro y había que protegerlo en el refugio de la ignorancia, cuando el temperamento, el dolor y la agonía de cosas que ella no comprendía alcanzaron los hombros de Harry y se volvieron un peso permanente en sus hombros; ella entendió lo que sucedía.  
_  
(Pero no lo quiso entender. Se negó a pensar y a terminar el ¿y sí…? En su mente).  
_  
Todo cambió cuando limpiando la ancestral casa de los Black, Harry pudo abrir un relicario y lo reclamó como parte de su propiedad con la curiosidad y el saber de quién tiene algo invaluable en las manos.

Nadie dijo nada, en realidad. Nadie quiso creer que el pársel era malo, oscuro y cruel; que Harry desde hace tiempo dejó de ser el mismo. Ella lo vio, dudó, quiso hablar; pero no lo hizo como debió, sino que la conversación entre los dos simplemente fue una aceptación de las facultades del mayor, una necesidad de aprender a conocer los lados más oscuros de su alma.  
_  
(¿Qué importaba que compartiera rasgos con Tom Riddle? ¿Qué importaba que aquel brillo de duda aún seguía presente en sus ojos? ¿Qué importaba esa idea extraña, de que ella estaba al borde de denunciar algo peligroso pero optó por el silencio?)  
_  
Harry todavía era un símbolo de esperanza, de felicidad, de luz, de la hermosa agonía que su amor estaba dejando en ella y encegueciéndola cada vez más ante los acontecimientos que estaban abriéndose ante sus ojos. Poco importaba que él tuviera desde ahora un relicario con una S en el cuello, o que su miraba verde brillantes se volviera cada día más oscura, o sus maneras más taciturnas y bruscas de actuar despertaran recelo y regaño, o…

Nada importaba. Harry seguía siendo Harry. Ella quería seguir creyendo aquello.

Pero todo estaba cayéndose rápidamente. Otro año pasó y Ginny veía como Harry estaba bastante lejos de ser el príncipe de oro y esmeralda que soñaba cuando joven; ahora era una sombra oscura y ligeramente tenebrosa que se recluyó en el estudio, en aprendizajes de libros que cuando intentó descubrir uno de ellos, le fue imposible encontrar algo más que páginas en blanco que sólo el muchacho era capaz de leer. ¿Por qué querría ocultar el conocimiento? ¿Sería algo prohibido que estudiaba? ¿Algo oscuro? Acalló las dudas y sólo trató de desechar los pensamientos para concentrarse en esperanzas.

Las cosas se desbordaron cuando en un período que pensó que caía en la locura más horrenda, Ginny comenzó a ver al lado de Harry la sombra y la figura de Tom Riddle. Era sutil, suave en los bordes y dolorosamente familiar y desconocida a la vez. Un Tom Riddle mayor, ligeramente más viejo que cada vez que miraba a Harry, estaba allí, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y susurrando cosas al oído, con los brazos apoyados en su cintura, en un gesto posesivo que ella no comprendió a tiempo.

Pensó que no era real. Y nunca preguntó nada, aunque su miraba seguramente hablaba por ella; pues Harry comenzó a evitarla.

Tan repentino como fue que vio aquella sombra, ésta desapareció y por un tiempo sólo echó la culpa de aquella visión al miedo de pensar que Harry era cada vez más parecido a Tom Riddle.

Nunca se preguntó si existió una conexión que le daba a Harry el título de Elegido, eran cosas que sobrepasaba lo natural y ella nunca tuvo el interés. Pero existía, había algo que siempre brilló en los ojos de Harry cuando Tom era nombrado, ¿miedo? ¿Ira? ¿Venganza? ¿Horror? ¿Admiración? Nunca supo identificarlo; era una chispa que se encendía desde lo profundo de sus ojos, una emoción que nadie más conocía le envolvía cuando el tema del Innombrable estaba en el aire.

Siempre quiso convencerse que no era nada. Que era una obsesión nata que Harry ni siquiera sabía que poseía. El Innombrable mató a sus padres, después de todo. Era normal que quisiera saber todo al respecto del hombre, que se obsesionara con todo lo que se supiera de él, que Harry lo único que quería era matarlo para traer la paz. Para volverse el príncipe de los cuentos de hadas. El Salvador.  
_  
(El ser humano es bueno en crear su propio engaño, en cegar las opciones que siempre están a la vista).  
_  
Ginny y todos los demás siempre pensaron que Harry tenía una facilidad para las obsesiones y que fue un comportamiento normal. Ella debió haber sabido mejor. Debió haber sido capaz de dejar de convencerse y darse cuenta de lo que sucedió frente a sus enamorados ojos. Día que pasaba, Harry se retraía, el peso de sus hombros se oscurecía, su mirada se enturbiaba en los deseos extraños que ella también sufrió y no quiso darse cuenta que no fue la única.

Pero en esos años siempre pensó lo mejor. Aún cuando la evidencia dictaba lo contrario. Aún cuando en lugar de ver la sombra de Tom Riddle detrás del muchacho, sorprendió en un aula abandonada a un Tom lo suficientemente real besando a Harry con hambre y deseo.  
_  
(Aunque nunca estuvo muy segura de lo último. No lo recuerda bien. Sólo sabe que existió en algún momento, pero no está segura si en la realidad o en la imaginación).  
_  
Y siguió pensando que no era nada. Que la oscuridad ahora siempre presente alrededor de Harry era culpa de la obsesión. Aún cuando Dumbledore murió, aún cuando el colegio se volvió una zona de guerra para gente que jamás estuvo preparada y los héroes no estaban para sacarlos del lío. Aún con todo eso trastocando el mundo, ella pensó junto con los demás que Harry iba a ser como en los años anteriores: salvar el día y sus vidas con un valor que era sacado desde lo más profundo de las entrañas.

Pero no ocurrió y sin nadie saber realmente cómo, sin nadie ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, el mundo se torció por completo. Objetos mágicos que escapaban a su alcance estaban presentes en el colegio y lo único que se sabía era que Harry tenía que destruirlos, aniquilarlos más allá de las cenizas para dar fin a la larga lucha, para destruir a Voldemort y volverlo a desterrar al mundo de las pesadillas.

Sólo que Harry no lo hizo.

Y nadie se dio cuenta, salvo ella.

No fue difícil, en realidad, la magia brotaba de las varitas, el mundo estaba cayendo a pedazos junto con Hogwarts. Ginny debió haber visto antes, haber aterrizado la mirada oscura de Harry, haber observado la forma en que era el mismo chico hecho hombre, salvo que, a la vez, era completamente diferente. La sonrisa no estaba, la magia vibraba en oscuridad, en recuerdos amargos, en dolor y odio que eran extraños, pero que atraían de una manera singular, especial. Mortal.  
_  
(Era como mirar una nueva versión de Tom Riddle, pero en ojos verdes).  
_  
Se dio cuenta cuando Ron agarró algo del cuello del muchacho e intentó quitarlo. Era el relicario que desde hace unos años colgaba en su cuello. Pero no pasó nada; Harry se río, oscuro, cruel y vibrante y dejó que se apartaran el objeto de su piel.

Y las respuestas se desplegaron ante sus ojos y los del resto.

En medio del caos, al lado de Harry, el Tom Riddle que ella había visto hace unos meses y consideró una fantasía apareció sonriendo, tan vibrante y perfecto y oscuro como el muchacho de ojos verdes al que tomaba de la mano y besaba en los nudillos con reverencia. Con sentimiento, sentimiento que Harry respondió con una sonrisa que nunca debió ser dirigida a él, pues eso debía de estar prohibido por el destino.

Y el mundo estalló, se rompió a sí mismo y cambió por completo.  
_  
(La oscuridad ganó._

Voldemort no fue derrotado. Harry le ayudó en su alzamiento todo ese tiempo).  
  
Todo estaba perdido. ¿En qué momento las cosas se torcieron tanto? ¿En qué momento el camino brillante desapareció y fue reemplazado por tinieblas? ¿En qué segundo Harry Potter, el héroe, el salvador, se hundió en la brillantez siniestra de Tom Riddle? ¿De Voldemort? Ni siquiera Ginny, que fue capaz de observar todo en silencio, sabe la respuesta.

Y duda que algún día quiera conocerla. ¿De qué serviría si el mundo ya está sumido en las tinieblas?

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¿Y? ¿Qué tal 8D?

Por alguna razón, tenía la impresión de que la posesión de Tom Riddle en segundo año, le dio a Ginny la "capacidad" de sentir alguna conexión con los Horrocruxes, no algo muy fuerte, sino que simplemente le permitía sentir un pequeño enlace con lo que había de Tom en Harry y el Relicario. Por eso las sospechas y el temor. Sin embargo como no era muy fuerte, por la misma razón nunca habló.

Por otra parte, aparte del Diario, el Relicario es mi Horrocrux favorito 3. Por eso lo usé como enlace. Y siempre he pensado que si Harry lo hubiera llevado colgado más tiempo en el Séptimo, las cosas se hubieran torcido a favor del Lado Oscuro. Ídem con el Diario, creo que las cosas que Tom le contó en aquella época, debieron de despertar dudas que Harry nunca se tomó el tiempo de responder.

Si bien no traté todo con profundidad, queda así debido a que está narrado desde el punto de vista de Ginny, y hay cosas que ella no va a saber nunca. Quizás en otro momento haga algún shot al respecto, total, aún me quedan prompts en la tabla por llenar y mi amor por el pairing sigue tan vivo como el primer día 8D. Nunca me cansaré de ellos.

Y bueno, como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

¡Besos :D!


End file.
